


Feelings Are Fatal

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Lovino heard that Antonio and Laura we’re going on a date, he tries his best to convince himself that he wasn’t in love, it was just another thing he can cast away





	Feelings Are Fatal

**Author's Note:**

> Laura Was one of the names Himaruya has liked for Belgium so I decided to use it. This fanfic is dedicated to my sister so I hope she fuckin cries

“Eh?! What do you mean I have to be nicer to Spain?!” Lovino shouted at his younger brother Feliciano.

A few objects fell from the table (mostly due to the fact that the angry Italian had slammed his hand onto the table) leaving the sound of clattering pens hitting the floor, not that it bothered either of the Italian brothers, since the room only occupied a few countries since the meeting was on a half hour break.

“Ve~! I was just saying Romano, if you want Spain to like you then you just gotta be a bit nicer and approachable!” Feliciano said, his usual smile stayed on his lips as he faced his angered brother.

“As if I care if that tomato loving bastard likes me or not!” 

“So you don’t want Spain to like you?” Feliciano questioned, his voice laced with confusion as he tilted his head to the side.

Lovino flushed and shook his head at his younger brothers question. Sure he wanted Spain to like him but he wasn’t going to admit that to anyone.

Right when the southern country was gonna speak again a deep voice cut into the conversation.

“Italy, what’s going on here? You better not be causing trouble again.” Ludwig frowned as he eyed the scattered pens and paper on the ground.

Slim arms were quickly thrown around the taller nation, dragging him into a surprise hug. 

“Germany~! It’s nothing like that! I was just giving Romano some advice on-“

“Advice that was not needed and poorly stated!” Lovino cut in, crossing his arms with a sour expression on his face.

“-how to become more likable for a special someone he likes!” Feliciano said ignoring his older brothers harsh words.

“I never said I had a special someone you bas-“

“Ehh, lo siento but what is this I hear about Romano having a special someone?” Spain pitched in as he entered the meeting room, over hearing the nations conversation. 

“That’s none of your business you jerk bastard!” Lovino scoffed, crossing his arms and turned his head to look away from the curious Hispanic. He couldn’t help but notice how his voice sounded when a bit saddened as Antonio spoke. It could have been his imagination for all he knew though.

“I think it is if it involves an angry tomato like yourself Romano.” Antonio spoke as he poked the southern countries face to provoke him, proving his point because he received a painful slap that made him jolt his hand away.

“See? My point proven.”

“That doesn’t prove anything you-“

“Alright! Enough chatting its time to continue the meeting so I’ll appreciate if you all sit in your respective seats und await the next topics.” Ludwig shouted, silencing everyone in the room. 

Lovino watched as multiple countries walked past and sat in their respective seats. His gaze quickly shifted to the Country placed a hand on his back with a warm smile, motioning him to follow.

Warmth pooled in his stomach after taking a glance at that damn smile. 

“Don’t touch me, and hurry up and sit down you bastard.” Romano grumbled, pointing at the chair Spain had been sitting in during the meeting.

“Romano are you alrigh-“

“OKAY DUDES ITS TIME TO GET THIS MEETING ROLLING SO IF YOU HAVENT YET GO AHEAD AND GET SEATED!” 

Spain gave a quick glance to Romano before taking his spot beside Belgium offering her the same smile he had shared with him not too long ago. 

Why did that hurt? It was just a smile. He didn’t need to feel any type of way about it. 

So why did it bother him so much? 

┄─┄─

Most of the meeting was spent with America giving out ideas that didn’t help with the topic at hand. 

That lead to him getting scolded by England, which lead to France commenting on it being ‘That’s how you raised him’ leaving the two of them in a full blown argument.

Russia then gave a comment on the whole thing causing the American country to snap right back.

Romano let out an aggregated sigh as Germany decided to end the meeting before it got out of hand. 

“Hey Romano~! Would you like to hang out with me and Germany.”

“It’s ‘Germany and I’ idiot. Why would I want to hang out with the two of you?”

“I didn’t think you’d be busy..”

“Well what if I was? I might ask that tomato bastard to hang out or something.” He scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Isn’t he busy later though?” The northern Italian questioned.

“What? Since when?”

“He said that he and Belgium would be leaving shortly after the meeting to make it to their dinner reservations, didn’t you hear?” 

He wasn’t sure why but at that moment all thoughts he had were drove of track.

“Can you...repeat that?” His voice betrayed him by sounding weak. He hated it.

“That Belgium and Spain are going on a date?” He said following his brothers gaze. It finally clicked.

“Ah! I’m sorry Romano I didn’t mean-“

“It’s not like I care, hurry up and get that Giant you call a boyfriend and let’s go.”

Italy frowns slightly but nodded heading over to Germany.

Romano watch silently as He averted his gaze from the Spanish country once they made eye contact ...were they even dating? Spain never mentioned him liking Belgium or anyone for that matter.

An aching feeling filled his chest.

Damn. 

Feliciano eventually came back with a nervous Ludwig, and dragged the both of them out the door, smiling while talking about how much fun they would all have.

At least that’s what he heard before he zoned out. 

He couldn’t help but come to a conclusion after having a inner battle in his head.

He came with the conclusion that he had the worst timing ever when it came to falling in love. Especially with an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
